Where'd You Go
by HPSG1
Summary: This is a little one-shot about what would happen if Draco was never home and how Hermione would feel about it. There are some strong words, so be warned. Written from the song Where'd You Go by Fort Minor


A/N: Ok so it has been a while since I posted anything, but I don't really have the time. I wrote this in about 2 hours at work since I had nothing better to do. The lyrics are from the song "Where'd You Go" by Fort Minor. I thought about cleaning them up but I decided not to becuase I think it took away from the story. So be warned, there are a couple of strong words in the lyrics. Don't say I didn't warn you. If you don't like cussing, then turn back now. I am not responsible for you. I would hope everyone here is an adult and old enough to not let things like that bother you.

A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Harry, Ginny, Narcissa, Lucius, Draco or Hermione. I do own Angel and Damien. I also don't own the song. That belongs to Fort Minor, Holly Brook and Jonah Matranga.

**Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.**

Draco Malfoy walked into the Malfoy Manor and was immediately rushed by two blond children and three black labs. Walking up slowly behind everyone was the Lady of the Manor, Hermione Malfoy. She smiled at him and he reached for her and pulled her into a hug and gave her a kiss.

"Daddy! Daddy! Are you home for good yet?" Draco's daughter, Angel asked, looking up at him with her golden eyes.

"Not yet, Angel, soon though, soon." He said looking first at Angel and then looking at Hermione.

"Well come on everyone, dinner is on the table." Hermione said smiling as Angel and her brother, Damien ran to the dining room.

The family ate in relative silence; only the sound of cutlery on the plates could be heard. Finally, Damien looked at his mom.

"Mommy, could I be excused please?"

"Yes you may." Hermione said. "Please go upstairs and get ready for bed. When you sister is done I will be up with her and then we will read tonight."

"Yes ma'am." Damien said, sliding out of his chair.

"Mommy, I done too." Angel told her mother.

"Ok, sweetie." Hermione said, getting to her feet and picking Angel up and starting out of the door. She turned to Draco and said,

"I will be done in about thirty minutes. Then we will head to the Den to relax."

Draco nodded and sighed. He knew it was coming, he didn't want it to come, but he knew it would. He rose and started to walk to the Den. As he walked he saw portraits of his ancestors, the nice ones, paintings done by Angel and Muggle pictures on the walls. He walked into the Den and saw that in the six months he had been away, Hermione had remodeled. The den was a large room, painted light silver with sheer gold curtains over the windows. The carpet was Slytherin green, the fireplace was a black marble and around it was a couch, a loveseat and two chairs, all in crimson. He was looking around when he heard the door closed. He turned and saw his wife, looking more beautiful then she did six months earlier.

"How was your trip?" She asked, taking a seat in one of the chairs.

"It was long." He answered, sitting in the other.

"How long are you home for this time?"

"A week, and then I will be gone about four months."

"A week. Well I guess that is better than nothing."

"How has it been around here? You look good."

"Things have been ok; your mom has been a godsend. Especially on days I have to work."

"Well she always wanted grandchildren. How about my dad?"

"He's good. He loves reading Muggle Children Stories to the kids. He puts them to bed most nights so I can wait for you to Floo."

"Well I'm glad they have been helping you out. I think I will go visit them tomorrow." He said, not missing the look on her face when she said she waited for him to Floo, or the fact he was only home for a week, or the fact he didn't want to spend more time with her.

**She said "Some days I feel like shit,  
Some days I wanna quit, and just be normal for a bit,"  
I don't understand why you have to always be gone,  
I get along but the trips always feel so long,  
And, I find myself trying to stay by the phone,  
'Cause your voice always helps me to not feel so alone,  
But I feel like an idiot, workin' my day around the call,  
But when I pick up I don't have much to say,  
So, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',  
Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,  
Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"  
**

The week flew by and the next thing Hermione knew, she was kissing her husband goodbye for another four months.

**  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...**

Hermione looked around at the people at Angel's party, and smiled when she saw one of her best friends, Harry Potter teaching Arthur Weasley and Lucius Malfoy how to use the grill. She laughed as the two older wizards jumped back when Harry had light the fire. She sighed and then turned, and walked right into Narcissa Malfoy.

"I am going to guess by the look on your face my son is not gracing us with his presence?" Narcissa said.

"You guessed correctly. This is the fourth birthday he has missed for Angel. Narcissa, I don't know if I can keep doing this. I know his job is important, but I really don't think I can stay. He won't be here for Damien's birthday, the kids Halloween Party, Thanksgiving, Christmas, or New Year's. He won't be back until the middle of January."

"Well, I don't know what to say, but Hermione, whatever you chose to do; Lucius and I are behind you all the way. I don't want to lose my grandchildren." Narcissa said, smiling at Hermione.

**  
You know the place where you used to live,  
Used to barbecue up burgers and ribs,  
Used to have a little party every Halloween with candy by the pile,  
But now, you only stop by every once and a while,  
Shit, I find myself just fillin' my time,  
With anything to keep the thought of you from my mind,  
I'm doin' fine, I plan to keep it that way,  
You can call me if you find that you have something to say,  
And I'll tell you, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',  
Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,  
Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"**

Halloween passed and faded into Thanksgiving. Hermione had heard from Draco the day before Thanksgiving. He said he was being held over for another month, so now he would miss Valentine's Day for the eighth year. November faded into December and Christmas. Hermione had made up her mind. She just needed to talk to the Potter's.

"Harry, Ginny, could we talk?" Hermione asked when she walked into the house for Christmas Eve.

"Sure 'Mione." Harry said, taking a seat. Ginny walked over to the table and set down some tea before sitting next to her husband.

"I need some help." Hermione started.

"Help? Like with money? Draco isn't giving you any?" Harry asked.

"No, no. Nothing like that. I am leaving him." She stated.

"Leaving him? Why?" Ginny asked.

"We have been married for almost nine years, and if you count up the time we have actually been together it adds up to a year. I can't take it anymore. Angel and Damien are getting older and they ask me everyday when daddy is coming home. I have no idea, so what am I supposed to tell them? It breaks my heart every time he comes home. Angel asks if it is for good and he just tells her not yet. I don't even know if he is being faithful. I have. I haven't had him in over a year. When he comes home we spend time together as a family, and the kids sleep with us. For all I know he's taken a mistress. The only help I need from you is a Secret Keeper. I found a form of the Fedilus Charm, invented by a witch in the same position I am in. Her husband was never home so she left. She didn't want to be found until he was ready to come home for good. If he never did, then she was free to move on with her life. I think Draco wants to come home, but I don't think he realizes what he has here that is so much worse then what he has on the road. He doesn't even need to work. He could get so many jobs that would allow him to be home every night, and be here for the Holidays and birthdays and Anniversaries. Please Harry. The only ones who would know where we are would be the two of you, Narcissa and Lucius."

Harry looked at his long time friend and nodded. "Okay, we will do this."

Hermione smiled and then said, "Everything will be ready after Little Christmas."

**I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...**

**I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', no longer debatin',  
Tired of sittin' and hatin' and makin' these excuses,  
For why you're not around, and feeling so useless,  
It seems one thing has been true all along,  
You don't really know what you've got 'til it's gone,  
I guess I've had it with you and your career,  
When you come back I won't be here and you can sing it...**

Draco walked into the Manor on February 14th with a big box chocolate and a bouquet of flowers and two small boxes for his girls. He looked around and knew something was amiss. He heard a noise in the sitting room and so he walked over and looked in. Sitting there was Harry and Ginny Potter and Narcissa and Lucius.

"Potter, Ginny, Mom, Dad." He greeted them. "Where is Hermione?"

"Sit, Draco." Lucius said, pointing to an empty chair. Draco sat down and Harry turned to him and said, "We have something to tell you."

Harry proceeded to tell Draco what had happened and when he finished he looked him squarely in the eye.

"Don't let her get away, Draco. She waited here for you, giving up any personal time with you so you could spend it with the kids. She was always here, she wants to stay, but she wants you to stay as well. I happen to know that there is a job at Quality Quidditch Supplies in Diagon Alley. And I am sure there are more than enough jobs available to you at the Ministry." Harry finished.

"Now your mother and I can not tell you where Hermione is, but for the charm to lift, you must declare to her Secret Keepers that you want her to come home. We will let you think this over, and we will all be back in two days." Lucius said, standing.

The rest of the occupents followed suit and they all started to walk out when Draco jumped up and shouted,

"I want her back. I quit today which is why I am home. I wasn't due home till the end of the month, but I couldn't stand being away from her for any longer. I took a job at Gringotts. I start next week. Please tell her to come home and that I will be here waiting for her. Please, Harry, tell her I love her."

"I will Draco." Harry promised as the four walked out of the Manor.

**Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...**

Three days later Hermione walked in. Draco was sitting in the Den when he heard the front door. He set his paper down and walked out into the Foyer. He leaned on the door frame and watched as his wife took off her traveling cloak and hanging it up. She turned to him and smiled.

"Are you home for good Draco?" She asked.

"I am, are you?" He responded.

"I never left."

"Where are the kids?" He asked as he closed the distance between them.

"At the Potter's. Harry thought we should spend the night with each other."

"For once in my life I actually agree with him." Draco said as he kissed his wife.


End file.
